lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
I seguaci di Jacob
| Leader=''Jacob'' (leader) Ilana (co-leader) Bram (co-leader) | Scopo=Proteggere Jacob e l'Isola | Connessione=Survivors of Ajira Airways Flight 316, Oceanic Flight 815, [[Kahana|The Kahana]], and The Others }} I seguaci di Jacob, conosciuti anche come le guardie del corpo di Jacob, gruppo di Ilana e la fazione di Ilana, sono un gruppo di sopravvissuti del Volo Ajira Airways 316 sull'Isola dell'Idra nel 2007, presubilmente chiamati sull'Isola da Jacob. Ilana e Bram sono a capo del gruppo. Usano la domanda "CHe cosa giace all'ombra della statua?" per identificare i membri del loro gruppo. Anche se non sono degli Altri, hanno una connessione con loro grazie a Richard Alpert, che conoscono come "Ricardus". Si riferiscono a sé stessi come "la fazione vincente", "i buoni" e "gli amici". L'Uomo in Nero si rivolge informalmente a loro come "le gurdie del corpo di Jacob". Tutti i membri del gruppo, tranne Ilana sono stati uccisi dall'Uomo in Nero nella forma del mostro di fumo all'interno della Statua di Taweret, dopo che aveva dato loro la possibilità di arrendersi che loro però non hanno accettato. Dopo il massacro del Tempio si è formato un nuovo gruppo leale a Jacob. Il gruppo comprende membri dei superstiti del volo Oceanic 815, [[Kahana|The Kahana]], Gli Altri, e guardie del corpo di Jacob originali. Il gruppo è antagonista dei seguaci dell'Uomo In Nero. Attività fuori dall'isola parla con Miles. ]] Parlando a Jacob Poco tempo prima della partenza del volo Ajira 316 e prima che Ilana catturi Sayid, Jacob le fa visita in un ospedale in Russia per chiederle di aiutarlo a fare una certa cosa. Lei accetta. Jacob ordina ad Ilana di proteggere i candidati rimasti e di portarli al tempio. Dopo doveva chiedere a Ricardus che cosa fare. Non sappiamo se questa visita abbia qualche connessione con le attività successive del gruppo, ma il nesso è molto probabile. Il rapimento di Miles Appena prima della partenza del Kahana, Bram ed altri membri del gruppo rapiscono Miles, e cercano di convincerlo a non prendere parte alla spedizione di Charles Widmore. Bram chiede a Miles, "cosa giace all'ombra della statua?", Miles risponde che non ne ha la minima idea. Bram gli dice che non è ancora pronto ad andare sull'Isola. Miles dice che se vogliano che rinunci ad andare sull'Isola, Bram gli deve pagare il doppio del 1,6 milioni di dollari compenso che gli era stato promesso, ovvero 3.2 millioni. Bram rifiuta, affermando che non lo avrebbe assolutamente pagato, e lo spinge fuori dal camioncino. Bram afferma che nella guerra che si innescherà, ci sarà una "parte vincente". Il fatto che Bram pensi che Widmore sia dalla parte sbagliata suggerisce che lo vede come un nemico, un agente della Nemesi di Jacob.. Attività sull'Isola La presa del campo del volo Ajira holding Frank at a gunpoint, demanding the answer to her question. ]] Poco dopo lo schianto del Volo 316, Ilana e il suo gruppo trovano una cassa metallica tra il carico imbarcato sull' aeroplano. Il gruppo tenta di aprirla, creando sospetti crescenti tra gli altri sopravvissuti. Dopo aver finalmente aperto la cassa, il gruppo prende il controllo del campo, inducendo uno dei sopravvissuti ad avvertire Frank della rivolta. Quando Frank affronta Ilana e Bram, Ilana gli domanda "Cosa giace all'ombra della statua?". Essendo Frank privo di indizi su quale poteva essere la risposta, Ilana lo colpisce con il calcio del suo fucile facendogli perdere i sensi, e ordina a Bram di legarlo. L'incendio della capanna di Jacob mentre crolla bruciata. ]] Usando una delle canoe fuoriscalmo per navigare dall' Isola Hydra all' Isola principale, Ilana, Bram, Frank privo di sensi e il resto del gruppo si dirigono alla capanna di Jacob. Nel frattempo, Bram e Ilana discutono sull'importanza di Frank come possibile "candidato", solo per scoprire che Frank era stato sveglio tutto il tempo. Ciò nonostante Ilana acconsente a mostrare a Frank il contenuto della cassa, significando il loro bisogno di mostrare agli Altri che cosa devono affrontare. Arrivati nei pressi della capanna, Ilana e Bram trovano il circolo di cenere interrotto. Ilana entra nella capanna da sola, trovandola deserta e abbandonata. Nota un pezzo di stoffa, inchiodato al muro da un coltello: stoffa con l'immagine della statua. Considerando la capanna vuota, Ilana ordina al suo gruppo di bruciarla, e iniziano a percorrere la strada verso la casa di Jacob. L'incontro con gli Altri rivela il suo contenuto: John Locke. ]] Poco dopo che "Locke" e Ben sono entrati nella statua per affrontare e uccidere Jacob, Ilana arriva con il suo gruppo, senza alcuna intenzione di fare minacce. Ilana chiede di parlare a Ricardus, a cui rivoge la stessa domanda che aveva fatto a Frank. Richard risponde "Ille qui nos omnes salvabit" ("Colui che ci proteggerà tutti"), che si rivela essere la risposta corretta . Ilana si presenta, e mostra a Richard il contenuto della cassa, Sun e il resto degli Altri - il cadavere di John Locke, spingendo Sun a chiedersi chi è la persona che è entrata nella casa di Jacob. Affrontando l'Uomo in Nero and the other three members prepare to shoot the Monster. ]] Following the revelation of John Locke's deceased body, Bram and Ilana argued with Richard, who stopped them from entering the statue, stating the only Jacob may summon his visitors. Ilana, in protest, claimed that Jacob did invite them, thus their arrival to the Island. After Ben descended from the statue, claiming Jacob was alright and telling Richard that Locke wanted to speak to him, Bram dragged Ben into the statue, with the other three members following him. Once inside the statue, the Man in Black welcomed Bram and his followers, commenting that Jacob was murdered and burned to ashes. Referring to them as "Jacob's bodyguards", the Man in Black dismissed them. An enraged Bram shot the Man in Black, in the form of Locke, however the bullet was deflected and bent off of him. The Man in Black then mysteriously and suddenly disappeared. After a few moments, the Monster entered the chamber, attacking and killing the three members. Bram created a circle of ash around him, which seemed to protect him from the Monster. The Monster instead threw debris at Bram knocking him out of the circle and was tossed into Jacob's loom. Now vulnerable, Bram was impaled by a wooden board. Dopo la morte di Jacob Ilana, being the only remaining member, then led a new group composed of Sun, Ben and Frank, all of whom were left by the Others at the Statue. The newly-formed group decided that they should trek to the Temple but before that they decided to bury the body of John Locke. The group would be later seen at the Temple rescuing Miles from the Man in Black during the Temple massacre. Miles would later join them, although they seem to become separated from Ben. Ben, later, rejoined the group after escaping from the Monster. The group settled at the survivors' former beach camp. Jack Shephard, Richard Alpert, and Hugo "Hurley" Reyes later joined them there. When Ilana found out that it was Ben who killed Jacob, she ordered him to dig his own grave. While he was doing so, the Man in Black appeared to Ben and tried to get him to join his group. Ben ran into the jungle to escape Ilana, resulting in a standoff in which Ben apologized for killing Jacob, stating that he will go with "Locke" because no one else will have him. Ilana then accepted Ben into the group, thereby letting him leave. That night, the group discussed their next move around a beach campfire. Ilana told them that Jacob had told her that Richard would know what to do. Richard denies this, and angrily walks into the jungle. After following him, Hurley helps him communicate with the ghost of his dead wife, telling him that if the Man in Black leaves the Island, they will all go to hell. Now that they had their new objective, the group prepared to get dynamite in order to blow up the Ajira airplane on Hydra Island, but were delayed when Sun suddenly injured her head and lost her ability to speak English. The next day, the group continued preparing for their plan, Ilana hiking to the Black Rock to get the dynamite. When she returned to camp, however, Hurley raised doubts about the wisdom of the plan, and Ilana grew upset, resulting in the detonation of her dynamite, and her death. After this, the group splits on the issue of whether or not to carry out the original plan. Richard, Ben and Miles continue their original efforts, while Jack, Sun, and Frank follow Hurley to the Man in Black's camp in order to reason with him face to face. Split After Ilana's unexpected death due to the mishandling of dynamite from the Black Rock, Hugo Reyes and Richard Alpert both expressed opposite approaches on stopping the Man in Black from leaving the Island. This led to a split between the group. :Main Article: Richard Alpert's recruits Richard's group plans on blowing up the Ajira plane, and consists of the following people: *Richard Alpert *Miles Straume *Benjamin Linus Hugo's group planned on convincing the Man in Black to stay on the island. The group consisted of the following people: *Hugo Reyes *Jack Shephard *Sun-Hwa Kwon *Frank Lapidus After merging with the Man in Black's recruits, Sawyer shared his plan of escaping the Island via Widmore's submarine with Hurley's group. A new group left on the Elizabeth, though Jack abandoned them and returned to the Man in Black. The rest of the group, including Sawyer, Kate, Claire, Frank, Hurley, Jin and Sun, were captured by Widmore's team on Hydra Island. Members |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | Status | Rank | Summary |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#9965ad;" | | Jack Shephard | Defected | Candidate | Left for the Lighthouse with Hugo "Hurley" Reyes before the Temple massacre. Caught-up with Richard Alpert at the jungle, then journeyed to the Black Rock. Bargains with Richard and convinces him to join them. Joined the rest of Jacob's faction at the beach. Identified by the Man in Black and Ilana as a "candidate". He left his friends because of his desire to stay on the Island as long as possible. Currently under the care of the Man in Black. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | | Hugo "Hurley" Reyes | Alive | Candidate | Met Jacob on the way to the Temple. Left for the Lighthouse with Jack Shephard before the Temple massacre. Caught-up with Richard Alpert at the jungle, then journeyed to the Black Rock. Joined the rest of Jacob's faction at the beach. Identified by the Man in Black and Ilana as a "candidate". |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | | Sun-Hwa Kwon | Alive | Possible Candidate | Met Ilana and the rest of Jacob's bodyguards at the Statue. Joined the group after the Others went to the Temple and left her and Ben. She suggested burying Locke at the graveyard. According to the Man in Black and Ilana, she is a possible "candidate". |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | | Frank Lapidus | Alive | Follower | Taken captive by Ilana and Bram, followed them while they burned Jacob's cabin and journeyed to the statue. Ilana claims he might be a candidate for something and Bram claimed they are Frank's "friends". Later willingly accompanied Ilana to the Temple with Ben and Sun. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | John Locke | Deceased | Corpse | Corpse was found and has been taken in by this group, for the purpose of showing it to the Others so they know exactly what they are "up against". Later buried in the graveyard. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Jacob | Deceased | Leader | Protector of the Island. Guided the candidates, as well as Ilana, Bram, and their team to the Island. Adversary of the Man in Black. Murdered by Benjamin Linus under the orders of an imposter posing as "John Locke". Later, appeared to Hurley, and guided him and Jack Shephard to the Lighthouse. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Ilana | Deceased | Co-Leader | An alleged bounty hunter, who arrested Sayid for the murder of Peter Avellino. Seems to have known Jacob before her arrival to the Island. She decided to leave for the Temple with Frank, Sun, and Ben after the revelation of the Man in Black. She died when a pack of dynamite exploded unexpectedly. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Bram | Deceased | Co-leader | Abducted Miles shortly before the departure of the Kahana, and tried to recruit him to his "side". Killed by the Man in Black in the form of the Monster. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Member #1 | Deceased | Follower | Followed Ilana and Bram, carried the crate and burned Jacob's cabin. Killed by the Man in Black in the form of the Monster. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Member #2 | Deceased | Follower | Followed Ilana and Bram, carried the crate and burned Jacob's cabin. Killed by the Man in Black in the form of the Monster. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Member #3 | Deceased | Follower | Followed Ilana and Bram, carried the crate and burned Jacob's cabin. Killed by the Man in Black in the form of the Monster. |} Vedi anche * Reclute dell'Uomo in Nero * Gruppo di Richard Alpert fr:Groupe d'Ilana